<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hung Over by nutcase94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601517">Hung Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94'>nutcase94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Preacher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were helping your little-more-than-just-a-friend Jesse Custer organize a cookout for his church. Unfortunately for you, he and Cassidy had been on a drinking binge the night before and Jesse asked for an unconventional hangover cure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Custer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hung Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesse?” You called out, placing the groceries for this Sunday’s cookout on the kitchen floor. </p><p>“Jesse? Cassidy? Tulip?” You paused. “Anybody?!” </p><p>You heard snoring from the living room. Turning the corner you were greeted by a passed out preacher, out cold on the church couch. He and Cassidy probably went on one of their drinking binges again. Sighing you push his feet off the coffee table, landing with a thud. Not even a flinch. </p><p>You leaned over him, “Jess.” </p><p>He was mumbling in his sleep now. Nothing coherent. </p><p>“Jesse.” You say slightly louder. </p><p>No change.</p><p>“Jesse Custer!” </p><p>His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, narrowly missing hitting your nose with his head. </p><p>“Is it Sunday?” His words were slurred, probably still drunk. </p><p>You could see him putting thoughts together in his head and he blinked heavily. It took him a few minutes before you realized you were standing there. </p><p>“Y/N! Hi!” He gave his signature lopsided grin. </p><p>“There’s too many groceries in the church van to get on my own, can you help me?” You sighed, noticing the way the fading sunlight shone through his brown eyes. </p><p>“Y/N, did you hear me?” Jesse’s voice broke through your haze. </p><p>“Hm?” You blinked quickly refocusing on the conversation.</p><p>“Did you get the communion wine?” He chuckled. </p><p>You wish that sound didn’t get stuck in your head, every time. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah of course.” You smiled.</p><p>“Good I’m pretty sure Cassidy drank all we had last night.” He stood walking past you.</p><p>“You reek of whiskey.” You laughed walking back into the kitchen to put away the food. </p><p>“I’ll shower after.” Jesse called over his shoulder as he walked out to the van. </p><p>A few moments passed in silence as the two of you put away the groceries. Occasionally you’d feel eyes on you but every time you looked over Jesse was focused on one thing or another. After you<br/>
finished, you went and took up the preacher’s seat on the couch. </p><p>After a few moments, Jesse walks past stripping off his shirt as he went. Your eyes followed his movement until he stopped to turn and stare at you from the doorway into the bathroom. </p><p>“You coming?” He smirked. </p><p>You stare back at him for a solid minute, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. He met your stare back with a friendly smile on his face. Gesturing for you to get up and follow him. Again you sat there wondering if he was fucking with you. </p><p>“I said I was going to shower because you said I reek.” He dropped his chin without breaking eye contact with you as his voice drops. “I think you should come make sure I do it right.” </p><p>You nearly snorted while laughing at his awkward attempt at seduction. Making him sigh and roll his eyes.</p><p>“I was trying, okay? Are you going to come and join me in the shower or not?” He grumbled, disappearing into the bathroom. </p><p>After a few moments you heard the water start running. You considered turning on the laundry machine just for kicks but decided the temptation of joining your friend was more intriguing. </p><p>Jesse was down to his briefs by the time you got into the small room. Light from the window was caught by the steam rising from the bathtub and caused the room to appear hazy. Jesse stood to look at you with a smirk. He walked over with only a few inches between your bodies. You could feel the heat radiating off of his skin as he leaned in closer and reach one of his arms around you. From behind you could hear the bathroom door scraping closed and the click as he locked it. </p><p>“Good choice,” His voice was deep and raspy. </p><p>You felt your skin heat, that with the combination of the steam was causing you to sweat and ripping your own clothes off felt like a great idea. Jesse backed away from you suddenly, moving to sit on the edge of the tub, his eyes still on you. </p><p>Something in his eyes made you suddenly feel bold. You reached up with certainty and began unbuttoning your blouse. Jesse’s eyes followed the movement, his tongue slowly running along his lips. Dropping the shirt to the ground you drop down on one knee pulling off your shoes. By the time you stand back up you feel lightheaded and are caught off-guard by the lustful looking in Jesse’s eyes. </p><p>“Preacher, preacher,” you teased, “what kind of impure thoughts are you having?” </p><p>“Keep going.” His voice husky and impatient. </p><p>You reached down to unbutton your pants, this time defiantly taking your time. While pulling them down around your hips, you could hear his breath hitch. You allowed gravity to pull them the rest of the way down, watching Jesse shift his position and let out a deep breath. </p><p>He stands suddenly, walking over to you again stopping mere inches from your body. You can see the glisten of sweat on his chest and shoulders, you even swear you can hear his heart beat. He grabs you head suddenly so that both his thumbs rest under your chin and tilts your head back. You can hear his heavy breathing as he move his head down to kiss your exposed neck. </p><p>His lips are soft against your skin, trailing gentle kisses that left your blood pumping furiously. Finally he pulled your face back down and kissed your fiercely, gentleness gone as he release your head. One of his hands finds it’s way into your hair pushing the back of your head while the other wrapped around your torso pulling you flush against him. </p><p>Both of you kiss each other passionately until finally you break apart for air. Your lips feel slightly bruised from the rough contact but you were too focused on the man in front of you. While you two try to regain your breathe you reach around your back to unhook your bra. While dropping that to the ground as well you could have sworn you heard a growl come from Jesse. </p><p>He pulled you in for another kiss, this one somewhat gentler than the last. You could feel his hands move up your sides, his thumbs brushing against the sides of your breasts. He pulled away in order to trail kisses down your neck and chest, stopping once just to glance up at your reaction. Teasingly he traced his fingers along your breasts, enjoying the small gasps that escape from your mouth. </p><p>Finally He reaches around your waist, lifting you up and pressing you against the wall behind you.  He presses his nose between your breasts, the heat from his breath fanning across your skin. You could feel his fingers digging into your ass and he pressed his hips firmly against you, his hard cock apparent against your damp panties. He released your butt and lifted his arms behind your shoulders pulling your chest toward him. His tongue lapped against one of your sensitive nipples which earned a long awaited moan from your lips. </p><p>He continued to pull your body toward him as he switch to your other breast, all the while grinding his hard dick against your clothed cunt. Both of you moaned at the friction and you could feel the heat between your legs growing. </p><p>“Fuck me preacher,” You gasped causing Jesse’s lust blown eyes to snap up and look at you. </p><p>He backed away making sure you landed gently on your feet before kneeling in front of you. A smirk was painted on his face as he pressed his lips against your now soaked panties. You moaned as his experienced lips found your clit through the material. His tongue reached out and pressed against your entrance, still leaving the material between the two. </p><p>“Please preacher,” You whimpered, your body feeling overwhelmed by pleasure. </p><p>Finally he reached up and pulled your panties down before lifting one of your legs and resting it over his shoulder. Again he pressed his lips against your clit, using his tongue to tease the sensitive nub. Your hand finds its way to Jesse’s hair as you try to resist grinding yourself against his delicious mouth. You could feel the pooling of pleasure between your legs as you push your head backward into the wall. Jesse moaning against your clit causing waves of pleasure to begin crashing down.</p><p>“Shitshitshit,” you moaned between pants as Jesse continued to use his tongue to guide you down from your orgasm. </p><p>Jesse dropped your leg and sat back, admiring your face as you came down. His own hand went to his cock, still confined to his underwear, and began stroking it. </p><p>You look down at him, your desire for him still sitting in your stomach. </p><p>“I thought I asked you to fuck me preacher.” You grinned as a wicked smile crossed Jesse’s face. </p><p>He quickly pulled down the waistband of his briefs, exposing his hard cock.</p><p>“I think I’ve been doing an awful lot of work lately, I think it’s your turn.” Was the husky reply to your taunt. </p><p>You were still wet from all his teasing despite your orgasm. It was time to make the preacher moan. </p><p>Teasingly you knelt with your knees on either side of his legs, so that his cock was only inches from your entrance. You leaned in kissing him roughly like he’d done to you before, tasting yourself on his lips as his hands went to your thighs. During the kiss you slowly moved your hips forward so that the tip of his cock was just barely touching your clit. Jesse moaned against your lips, trying to shift his<br/>
hips the little bit it would need to reach your entrance. Instead one of your hands reached down and took his cock giving it a few teasing jerks before trailing it along your slit. </p><p>Jesse thrusted slightly in your hand, desperate for the chance to feel you on his cock. You could feel precum spilling out across your hand and you decide to be merciful. Slowly you drop yourself on to his rigid dick, both of you moaning at the sensation of him stretching your tight pussy. Jesse’s hands curls on your thighs, trying to resist the urge of taking over the situation. </p><p>You rock your hips slightly, still getting used to the feeling of his cock inside you. Slowly you lift your hips so that just the tip of his cock remained inside you before sliding back down. Jesse’s mouth twitched into almost a snarl still resisting the urge to do as he pleased. </p><p>“What’s the matter preacher? I thought you didn’t want to do anymore work.” You teased, repeating the slow hip movements. “Patience is a virtue after all.”</p><p>Suddenly from outside you heard a car door slam and talking. Jesse took the opportunity to reached up and grab you, flipping you so that your back hit the floor with him over you.</p><p>“Guess we don’t have time for your games.” He growled. </p><p>He snapped his hips none too gently, again flooding your abdomen with heat. With each thrust you could feel the build of tension threatening to burst. Jesse was panting hard as his thrust became uneven. </p><p>You could hear Cassidy in the sanctuary, his normally loud voice bouncing off the walls. </p><p>“I need you to cum for me again,” Jesse’s voice was low and broken up with heavy breathing. </p><p>He thrusted into you again, this time holding it, his cock pressed against all the right places. You could feel the dam breaking as your back arcs and you bite your lip from crying out as a second orgasm rips through your body. As your pussy tightens around Jesse’s cock his thrusts slow as he reaches his release cumming hard inside you. </p><p>A knock on the bathroom door, snapped you both out of your shared bliss. </p><p>“How much longer you gonna be in there? I gotta take a whiz.” </p><p>“I just got in Cassidy, go take a leak outside.” Jesse stood as quietly as he could, helping you to your feet. </p><p>You could hear him retreating back out the door cussing at Jesse and sunlight. </p><p>“You know the water is probably cold now.” You giggled, noticing the lack of steam in the room. </p><p>Jesse’s arm snaked around your waist, “Good thing I’ve got a body to help keep me warm.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>